Jennifer Digori
Jennifer Digori is a former inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is portrayed by Olivia Luccardi. Personality Jennifer is immature, racist and does not know how to read, and also complies with simple things (like trading a cell phone for a candy bag). She is afraid of airplanes and sometimes sleeps randomly when nervous. Physical Appearance Jennifer is young, has brown hair and a medium height, she has a gap between the two front teeth. Biography Before Litchfield No one knows about Jennifer's life before her incarceration, but she probably did not go to school because she could not read. She went through at least one jail before going to MDC and Litchfield. Season Two Jennifer is seen for the first time on "Thirsty Bird", on the plane carrying detainees from different prisons to the MDC in Chicago. She was not wearing her usual jail uniform and seemed nervous about flying, but quickly she fell asleep on Lolly's shoulder. Season Four She is transferred from prison again and is sent to Litchfield due to MCC's expansion plans. As soon as she appears in prison, Lolly informs Piper of her arrival. Quickly, Jennifer joins the racist prisoners, and along with Kasey on the stairs, she pushes Blanca, bruising her severely. Jennifer participates in the White Power Group, saying that several ethnic types are seen as important except for white people, and therefore, a white pride group should exist to celebrate the accomplishments of caucasian people. Jennifer is not seen constantly with Kasey, Brandy and Helen, but was present the moment Janae struck Kasey after insulting Poussey, who had died the night before. At the end of the season, she is seen in the tumult in the hallway and is shocked when Dayanara takes Humphrey's gun and points at them, however, the main target becomes Humphrey again. Season Five Jennifer is seen at the beginning of the riot when Dayanara shoots Humphrey. She picks up a headset that Judy knocked out of her box and starts listening to music on a cell phone. In the ensuing chaos, she passed the library and tried to steal some books, but was prevented by Brook Soso. During the night as she went back to the dorm, she traded her cell phone for a bag of candy that Tiffany took from the commissary. The next day, she is seen with the White Power Group in the kitchen holding Judy King hostage. Later, she went to the TV room and stayed with Black Cindy, Helen, Brandy, Kasey and Gerrman for some time. During the night, she passed the memorial of Poussey along with Helen, becoming interested in a book, but she regrets not knowing how to read. At the end of the riot, when SWAT invades the prison and reaches the cafeteria, Jennifer hides under the table but is quickly captured and has her headphones taken. She is put on the bus along with all the other inmates, leaving for her unknown destination. Relationships Friends *Lolly Whitehill *Piper Chapman *Kasey Sankey *Helen Van Maele *Brandy Epps *Leanne Taylor *Angie Rice Enemies *Blanca Flores *Ramona Pidge *Ouija *Maria Ruiz *Poussey Washington *Brook Soso *Tasha Jefferson *Janae Watson Gallery 04x05, Piper, White Power Group.png Appearances Navigation Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:MDC Inmates Category:Season 5 Characters